Rotten to the Core
Rotten to the Core is a case featured in Criminal Case as the thirteenth of the game. It is the first set in the Bloom Prairie district of New Cresthill. Plot With the immigrants' incident solved and one of Amaris' allies arrested, the team decided to look for 'The Holy Spirit' in Bloom Prairie. Mona and the player were in charge of the search, however, she needed to give her son the keys of their house first. After doing that, they decided to take a shortcut through the back of the hospital, where Dr. Melody Tisseuil was found inside a dumpster with her chest corroded in a state of decomposition. Nutritionist, Dr. Damon Cody, the victim's sister, Judith Tisseui and, the victim's fiancé, Deputy Mayor Benjamin Nelson were considered suspects. While reviewing the clues, beat cop Abaddon Dusk informed the team about the whereabouts of the victim's receptionist, who told him that Dr. Tisseuil was unavailable because she went to heaven. Mona and the player went to interrogate Angelo Wilson, who claimed that he didn't know anything about the victim for almost a week, so he thought that she had traveled with his fiancé to the Caribbean, florist Evonne Moore was also added to the suspects' list. Soon, they found out that Damon filled a complaint with HR against Melody because she refused to refer some patients to his specialty, even if they demanded it, and that she was neglecting her relationship with Benjamin, starting to date a socialite despite being engaged. At the end of the chapter, Evonne came to the station asking for help because the Deputy Mayor threatened to burn her flower shop. Benjamin wanted to get rid of the place where he met Melody for the first time, hopefully, Mona helped him to react and Benjamin asked her to put him into custody to avoid committing stupidities. The duo discovered that Judith wanted her sister to travel to Heaven Port to check if she was compatible with her mom for a bone marrow transplant, however, Melody didn't want to because she was enraged her family. In addition, Angelo was sabotaging Melody so the director of the hospital could fire her, opening a possibility for him to work with Dr. Cody and that Benjamin and Melody' relationship was Evonne's business advertising image, so Dr. Tisseuil's libertine attitude was ruining her sales. After getting enough evidence, the team arrested Judith Tisseuil for her sister's murder. She mounted a scene of indignation and melancholy, however, she accepted her fault when her mother's state was mentioned. Mrs. Tisseuil's health was declining, so she thought that her daughter would help her and make peace when they saw each other again. When Melody refused to support her mom, Judith was so mad with her sister's egocentric and childish attitude that she went to confront her, after passing through a hardware store to buy acid. After hearing all of her narcissistic commentaries, Judith threw the entire bottle to Melody's chest and gagged her until she died, then she dumped her body and booked a trip to Heaven Port with no return three days after the crime, taking advantage of sanitary operators strike. Judge Fraire sentenced her to 30 years in prison. In the aftermath, Rogelio discovered that Mrs. Rebecca Tisseuil died three years ago of natural causes, so Judith was lying and Melody's murder had another motive. When Abaddon and the player went to question her about it, she got panicked and said that Mrs. Moore might explain it to them. Evonne told them that Bloom Prairie's book club was being harassed by a mysterious person, so she inferred that Judith was forced to kill by them and that the rest of the members might be in danger. Also, Norbert Korrik asked for help to recover a design for a client, who was Xavier. Evan offered to help, wanting to know about Hara's new tattoo. Surprisingly, when they recovered it, the design turned to be an arrow trespassing a cocoon. The tattoo artist revealed that originally Xavier wanted a baseball bat hitting a slime bucket, but he changed his mind the day before; looking at Evan's concerned look, he offered to talk with Xavier while tattooing him in order to gain information. Even if the team didn't discover any lead about 'The Holy Spirit', Xavier's future tattoo was suspicious, nevertheless, the theories were interrupted when Mitchell Hereward, Maxwell's boyfriend, came to say that he almost got killed in the skate park. Summary Victim *'Dr. Melody Tisseuil '(found with her chest corroded, rotting in a dumpster) Murder Weapon *'Hydrochloric Acid' Killer *'Judith Tisseuil' Suspects :: Dr. Damon Cody :: Nutritionist Profile: *The killer smokes electronic cigarettes *The killer graduated as a valedictorian Appearance: *The killer wears an apple pin :: Judith Tisseuil :: Victim's Sister Profile: *The killer smokes electronic cigarettes *The killer graduated as a valedictorian *The killer collects Stacies Appearance: *The killer wears an apple pin :: Benjamin Nelson :: Victim's Fiancé Profile: *The killer smokes electronic cigarettes *The killer graduated as a valedictorian *The killer collects Stacies :: Angelo Wilson :: Victim's Receptionist Profile: *The killer smokes electronic cigarettes *The killer graduated as a valedictorian *The killer collects Stacies Appearance: *The killer wears an apple pin :: Evonne Moore ::Florist Profile: *The killer collects Stacies Quasi-Suspects :: Norbert Korrik :: Tattoo Artist Killer's Profile *The killer smokes electronic cigarettes *The killer graduated as valedictorian *The killer collects Stacies *The killer has hazel eyes *The killer wears an apple pin Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Hospital Back Door (Clues: Victim's Body, Lime Bag, Stethoscope) *Examine Stethoscope (Result: Serial Number; New Suspect: Dr. Damon Cody) *Ask Dr. Damon Cody about discarding his device in the crime scene (Victim Identified: Dr. Melody Tisseuil) *Investigate Victim's Consulting Room (Clues: Stuffed Animals Box, Medication Shelf) *Examine Stuffed Animals Box (Result: Woman's Drawing) *Examine Woman's Drawing (New Suspect: Judith Tisseuil) *Talk with Judith Tisseuil about her sister's demise *Examine Medication Shelf (Result: Conch Shell) *Examine Conch Shell (Result: Proposal Ring; New Suspect: Benjamin Nelson) *Inform Benjamin Nelson about his fiancée's murder *Examine Lime Bag (Result: Farewell Message) *Analyze Farewell Message (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer graduated as valedictorian) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer smokes electronic cigarettes) *Move on to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Question Angelo Wilson about saying that Dr. Tisseuil went to heaven (Profiles Updated: Angelo smokes electronic cigarettes, Benjamin smokes electronic cigarettes) *Investigate Flower Shop (Clues: Electronic Cigarette Kit, Flower Teddy Bear) *Examine Electronic Cigarette Kit (Result: Disfigured Doll) *Analyze Disfigured Doll (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer collects Stacies) *Examine Flower Teddy Bear (Result: Heart Pillow) *Examine Heart Pillow (New Suspect: Evonne Moore) *Ask Evonne Moore about her involvement in Benjamin and Melody' relationship *Investigate Stretcher (Clues: Recycle Bin, Lollipop Bag) *Examine Recycle Bin (Result: Moldy Paper) *Examine Moldy Paper (Result: HR Reprimand) *Confront Dr. Damon Cody about complaining about the victim to HR (Profile Updated: Damon smokes electronic cigarettes and graduated as valedictorian) *Examine Lollipop Bag (Result: Videotape) *Analyze Videotape (03:00:00) *Interrogate Benjamin Nelson about Dr. Tisseuil's "new stallion" (Profiles Updated: Benjamin graduated as valedictorian and collects Stacies, Judith smokes electronic cigarettes) *Move on to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Investigate Tansies (Clues: Faded Paper, Sweater, Family Portrait) *Examine Faded Paper (Result: Advertising Poster) *Ask Evonne Moore about taking advantage of Dr. Tisseuil and Deputy Nelson' relationship (Profile Updated: Evonne collects Stacies) *Examine Sweater (Result: Brown Flakes) *Analyze Brown Substance (09:00:00) *Confront Angelo Wilson about sabotaging Dr. Tisseuil's performance every day (Profile Updated: Angelo graduated as valedictorian and collects Stacies) *Examine Family Portrait (Result: Angry Message) *Question Judith Tisseuil about her sister's selfish nature (Profile Updated: Judith graduated as valedictorian and collects Stacies) *Investigate Dumpster (Clues: Rotten Apple, *Examine Rotten Apple (Result: Pink Flakes) *Analyze Pink Flakes (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has hazel eyes) *Examine Acid Bottle (Result: Gray Substance) *Analyze Gray Substance (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears an apple pin) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to Kids Must Be Kids (1/6) Kids Must Be Kids (1/6) *Confront Judith Tisseuil for lying about her murder motive (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Stretcher (Clue: Cigarette Pack) *Examine Cigarette Pack (Result: White Feathers) *Analyze White Feathers (06:00:00) *Investigate Flower Shop (Clue: Cigarette Holder) *Examine Cigarette Holder (Result: Engraved Message) *Ask Evonne Moore about Judith's real reason to kill Melody (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Find out what Norbert Korrik wants *Investigate Hospital Back Door (Clue: Norbert's Backpack) *Examine Norbert's Backpack (Result: Wax Paper) *Examine Wax Paper (Result: Xavier's Tattoo Request) *Analyze Xavier's Tattoo Request (06:00:00) *Interrogate Norbert about Xavier's suspicious request (Reward: Samoan Tattoo) *Move on to the next case! Category:Cases of New Cresthill Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Bloom Prairie